Elsanna One-shot Collection
by Ludlovescake
Summary: Elsanna oneshot collection, containing 6 oneshots in AU. Harry Potter, Superhero/villain, Sci-fi, Vampire/werewolf, Modern and Dragon Age Contains both Incest and Non-incest.
1. Harry Potter

**Hello and welcome to my one-shot collection! Me and my friend Tyra004 made a little challenge and each had to write six one-shots in different settings.**

 **Each fanfic will have individual rating, warnings and setting description.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Frozen or Harry Potter**

 **Rated: T**

 **Setting: Harry Potter universe**

* * *

 **Something more important than Quidditch?**

It was a warm, sunny day perfect for Quidditch.

The Gryffindor team were making their way across the field, ready to discuss some last minute strategies.

"Good luck out there Anna, do your best!" Hans yelled from the tribune. Anna flashed him a giddy smile and waved at him. Kristoff rolled his eyes "I still can't believe your friendly with a Slytherin" he said.

"Don't be like that, Hans aren't like the others. See? He even wished us luck when we are against his house" Anna defended.

"He wished _you_ luck" Kristoff added.

"Well no wonder he doesn't wanna wish you luck with the way you glare at him. You can be such a big baby" she giggled at Kristoff's offended expression and made it to the rest of the team.

"Ok guys, we are going to kick some ass today" Anna said with a huge grin. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. "We are going to have to keep an eye out for those Beaters, we saw how they broke Belle's nose last game"

"That Megara has a mean swing" Kristoff shuddered.

"Yeah. If we are going to win this, we have to catch the snitch and quickly. Everyone keep an eye out for Olaf, I want anyone targeting him smacked down with a Bludger" Anna said and ruffled the younger boys hair. Olaf gave her a big, toothy smile.

"What do we say?"

"Win fast and win hard!" the rest of the team replied.

"Good, I'll be keeping an eye on Elsa…" Anna took a deep breath "we can't let them get too many goals. If we don't win this fast, they're going to snatch the trophy"

"I ain't lettin' anyone through!" Merida said with a confident voice. Anna gave her a smile "just do your best. Ok, let's go have some fun!"

The team made a lion like roar and went out to the middle of the field where the Slytherin team were already waiting for them.

There, in front of her team, Elsa Winter was standing with an expressionless face. It always annoyed Anna.

She stopped in front of Elsa. The blonde was a little taller than her… once their eyes met, Elsa's mouth turned into a little, smug smirk. Anna narrowed her eyes and tried not to be provoked.

"Give hand" the judge said and Anna reluctantly shook Elsa's. She was going to win this match, she had to!

Then the game began. Anna was on her broom and in the air. They had the ball, but it didn't take long for Slytherin to take control and in a matter of minutes Elsa was flying across the field, aimed for their goal hoops.

"Damn it" Anna mumbled as she followed her as fast as her broom would allow her. Elsa dodged a Bludger with ease and aimed for the right hoop. Merida quickly followed the blondes movements and threw herself at the hoop. However, Elsa hadn't let go of the Quaffle yet and at the last second she changed the direction and threw it through the left hoop. Merida had no way of getting there in time.

The audience cheered as Slytherin scored and Elsa smirked at Merida. Anna sighed, the redhead were losing her temper. They would have to get the snitch soon. She signaled Kristoff and then took the Quaffle. The best she could do now was to try to even out the score.

The game continued at a rapid pace. The Quaffle moved from hands to hands, Bluders flew around their ears. Merida successfully blocked Slytherin's next attempt at scoring and Anna got a goal in herself.

Suddenly Olaf was in a rush. A glint of golden caught Anna's eyes, but Olaf was already on it. The young boy cut through the air, eyes focused on the snitch. The other seeker realized too late, and his attempt to follow Olaf was all in vain. Olaf was going to get it.

Anna allowed herself to smile as the boy came closer and closer to the golden ball. And then a red beam flew from somewhere in the audience, aimed directly at her seeker.

"OLAF!" without thinking Anna moved as fast as she could to shield the boy. She got blinded in a flash of red and then everything went black.

Anna gasped and flinched in pain. She was lying on something soft and the sound of voices were all around her.

"Anna? Are you awake?" she could her Kristoff's voice between the mumbles.

"Yeah…" Anna replied and slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed in Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. Her entire team was standing around the bed, looking very concerned.

"Are you ok?" Kristoff asked and smiled down at her. She nodded slowly and tried to remember what had happened "did we win?"

"The game got canceled" he answered.

"What? Why? What happened?" Anna felt confused.

"Someone from the audience sent a Stunner after Olaf, and you gracefully blocked it with your head" Kristoff said with a grin.

Anna blushed and looked away "I see"

"Then you fell from your broom and Elsa caught you before you hit the ground. Without a word she left the field and brought you here. The professors decided to stop the game with two players out and outside interference"

"Wait, back up, Elsa? As in Elsa Winter? No way! She would never… why? There is no way that snake would help me!" Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I did not know my help was so… unappreciated. Perhaps next time I should let you have your date with the ground?" a cold voice said from behind her.

Anna quickly looked behind her, and there stood Elsa. Her braided hair messy from flying, the ice blue eyes studying her and that annoyingly sexy grin on her face. Anna felt her ears burning hot and she opened her mouth… "uhm… Elsa… heeeey.. I d-didn't see you there" she shrieked.

"I figured that much" Elsa replied, smile disappearing.

"Everybody out! The patient needs rest!" the nurse came into the room and looked at the crowd around Anna's bed. "Everybody, yes, you too Kristoff. I said 20 minutes!"

"But she just woke up!" Kristoff whined, but a stern look from the nurse shut him up.

"We'll come visit you later" he whispered before following the rest of the team out.

"The professor asked me to make sure Anna was alright and find out what happened" Elsa said without showing any sign of leaving.

The nurse looked a little surprised. She thought for a second and then nodded "don't push her. If she gets tired, then you are going to have to leave. I'll be back in a minute to check on her" she warned and then left.

Elsa followed the nurse with her eyes and Anna looked confused at her "no they didn't"

"Excuse me?" Elsa looked questioningly at Anna.

"The professors… they didn't ask you to do that, you lied" Anna stated.

"Oh. Yes" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"… why?" Anna had no idea what the blonde was still doing here. Did she expect a thank you? Of course she was expecting a thank you?! Anna had done nothing but insulting the woman after the save, and now she was waiting for just the smallest sign of gratitude. Anna felt so rude!

"To make sure you were ok" Elsa replied and sat down at the edge of Anna's bed.

"Eh?" Anna blinked and looked Elsa in the eyes. Her expression was soft and… caring?

"I… uhm… eh, yeah I'm fine now! Thank you for saving me back there, you didn't have to do that… I should had said thank you right away, I was just so surprised to see you here and well first I didn't really know that you were here, but then you heard me say that thing and then I just felt awful and you just stood there trying not to be too pissed at me, which I appreciate by the way, and then once I did realize you probably expected some sort of thank you or sign of gratitude I just.."

Elsa giggled and Anna felt herself blush. Damn it, she had been rambling and now Elsa was laughing at her. Well… giggling… it was a really pretty giggle. Anna couldn't remember ever hearing the blonde giggle before.

"I uhm…" Anna didn't know what to say "thanks…"

Elsa give her a small but warm smile "you're welcome"

Anna smiled back at her, but then looked down at her hands. "Uhm, why did you… save me? I mean you really didn't have to…"

"You think I would just let you fall?" Elsa asked, tilting her head.

"Eh, well… I mean it would have been better for the team… surely it could have meant winning the trophy. Kristoff said one of the reasons the game got stopped was because you left it too… eh, you know that, you were there when he said it… gah.." Anna felt stupid and buried her face in her hands.

"You can be so adorable Anna…" Elsa said and Anna blinked and quickly looked up at her "huh?"

"Some things are more important than winning Quidditch" she said.

"Like what?" Anna asked confused.

"I didn't want to see you hurt" Elsa replied without taking her eyes off her.

"Uhm… eh" Anna felt her mouth go dry "y-your team must be pissed…"

Elsa hummed "mmh, probably"

"I'm sorry… I wish I could do something to show you have grateful I am… really, you didn't only save me from the fall, you also risked the game to make sure I was alright… if there is anything I can do to repay you, please let me kno-"

Anna was cut off when cool lips claimed hers. Her heart went raising and the fresh scent of Elsa filled her nostrils. She slowly closed her eyes and learned into the kiss. Elsa's lips were soft and just as she was about to deepen the kiss, Elsa pulled back.

"I think that makes us even"

Anna opened her eyes and looked at Elsa. The pale face had turned a little rosier, but her smirk was the same as always. Anna slowly shook her head. Elsa looked at her confused, concern flashed in her eyes.

"Saving someone is big" Anna said, her voice sounding a little hoarse "you will need at least one… or two more"

Elsa's grinned and leaned in over her "I think you are right…"

They kissed again.

And again.

And again.


	2. SuperheroVillain

**I do not own Frozen**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: Superhero/Villain**

* * *

 **I am a villain**

Elsa grabbed the diamond with a satisfied smirk.

This was her third successful theft this month and she had already planned her next target. She gracefully leapt up onto the roof and walked towards her mini jet. Her mind had wandered to the hot bobble bath she was going to take once she was home and she still needed to catch up on the last episode of Game of Thrones.

"Stop it right there!" a clear voice rang from behind her. Elsa looked around and stopped her gaze at a small figure in the night. "Excuse me?" she asked and turned to face the unknown person.

"You heard me, stop right now!" the voice said again and the figure walked closer. A step into the moonlight revealed that the voice belonged to a girl. She was shorter than Elsa, her hair was red and she was wearing a tight, yellow spandex suit that looked absolutely hideous, but hugged her curves rather well. She was wearing a matching, yellow half mask.

Elsa eyed her up and down "kid, I had a long night. I really don't have time to kill you right now" she said and turned around. She continued her walk towards the jet, but heard the girl coming closer from behind her. "I told you to stop! I the name of just-"

Elsa rolled her eyes and with a shift motion, she turned around and blasted the girl in the chest with a beam of ice, so forceful that the girl was knocked off the roof. Elsa heard the girl scream as she disappeared. "Shame" Elsa mumbled, "She seemed cute" she was about to enter the jet, when she heard the girls scream getting louder and louder. Confused she turned her attention towards the place the girl had fallen, just in time to witness her fly high in the air.

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the girl landed on the ground next to Elsa, but she didn't stop there. She bounced back up, landed a little further ahead and then bounced up again. The girl finally laid still and got on her feet.

"Y-you tried to kill me!" the girl exclaimed and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What did you expect?" Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked the girl over. She appeared to be unharmed. Interesting.

"You… you're supposed to tell me all about your great plan while I use the time to get you when you least expect it!" the girl said.

Elsa pulled out a gun "not really my style kid" she said, before shooting her three times in the chest.

The girl shrieked in surprise, but the bullets bounced right back at Elsa and one of them hit her just below her shoulder. Elsa cried out in pain and grabbed her arm.

"You shot me!" the girl yelled. Elsa didn't pay her any attention, her arm was hurting like hell and she wasn't sure what kind of damage it had done yet.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT HIT!"

Elsa didn't have time to react, before a couple of warms hands were on her, examining the wound.

"What are you doing?" Elsa hissed in pain and tried to move away, the girl tightened her grip around her arm "stand still, you are bleeding!"

"No shit" Elsa mumbled. Up close she could get a better look at the girls face. She had freckles and her eyes were a warm, teal blue color. Then a sudden pain from her wound distracted her, as the girl tried to remove the bullet.

"What are you…"

"Sit still" the girl interrupted "you don't want to lose too much blood, do you?"

Elsa looked at the girl, confused as she proceeded to attend to the wound. "Why are you doing this?"

"You are hurt" the girl answered as it was obvious.

"I just tried to kill you, twice" Elsa frowned.

"I know, you suck. Doesn't mean I'm going to let you die…" the girl replied.

"This would hardly kill me" Elsa said but she didn't try to stop the redhead.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow "they call me Snow Queen"

"Oh.. that's really cool!" the girl looked up at her with big eyes "really… that's better than my name… you know, I tried to come up with something awesome that sounded really heroic and stuff, but it also had to match my powers, I kinda have these rubber powers you know, and I don't really take falling damage and things bounce right off me! But then you know I though, rubber girl is kinda awkward and super girl or anything like that was taken, not that super girl really exists of course but still, would be kinda weird to ju-"

"Oh for the love of god, could you stop talking?!" Elsa stared at the blabbering redhead and sighed as she felt a headache approach. "Dear lord, you talk like a waterfall"

The girl blushed and looked away "sorry… my mom says that too…. Anyway I ended up with Rubber Chick"

"… Rubber Chick?" Elsa flinched as _Rubber chick_ removed the bullet. "You cannot be serious?"

 _Rubber Chick_ looked away in embarrassment "is it that bad?"

"There is no way I am going to call you that. You have to be the lamest superhero I have ever had the misfortune of meeting" Elsa closed her wound with ice. The girl sniffled. Elsa looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and yes, she looked like someone who was about to cry. "You can't be serious…" she really didn't have the patience to deal with this tonight. Or any other night. "Well I'll be going" she said.

"No! You still got the diamond!" _Rubber Chick_ exclaimed and grabbed her arm. Elsa looked her up and down, maybe if she froze her completely…?

"Give it!" The girl suddenly had her hands all over Elsa's body in an attempt to retrieve the stolen gem. Elsa gave a surprised moan as _Rubber Chick_ tried to check around her breasts.

"You are a little touchy, aren't you?" Elsa smirked "usually I'm offered a drink first"

The girl flushed "w-what? No! I, that's not what I…"

The girl was adorable as she stood there and stumbled over her own words. "Oh? You don't find me attractive?" Elsa asked and fake pouted.

"O-of course, you are gorgeous! I mean, eh, well I… I don't…" the girl was red as a tomato.

Elsa smirked, so this little cutie liked girls? Well that was almost too good to ignore. "ah, so you _do_ find me attractive…" she reached out and grabbed the girls chin. She moved closer to the younger girl while looking her in the eyes "bad, little hero"

"D-don't touch me…" the girl tried to back away, but Elsa followed. "You don't mean that" she purred and moved in closer. The girl was burning under her touch and Elsa slipped her finger down her suit. "This thing… looks awful. We should get it off you"

The redhead gave a surprised gasp as Elsa began to open up the spandex suit.

"S-stop that right now!" the girl's voice was shaky and nervous. She backed away and Elsa let her.

"Give me the diamond and then we can both go home" _Rubber Chick_ said.

"Strip for me and I will consider it" Elsa countered, earning a new flush from the redhead.

"That's not funny! Give it!" she lunched out, but Elsa easily dodged her, grabbed her arm, and held her in a tight grip. She was standing behind her, making sure the poor girl couldn't move. "No~" Elsa purred and slowly kissed the girl just behind the ear.

The girl shivered and Elsa repeated the action. She slowly placed kisses down the younger girl's neck and grinned once she heard the cutest little moan escape the redhead.

"You are evil…" she heard _Rubber Chick_ protest, but she had stopped fighting.

"I am, very evil" Elsa replied and gently bit down on freckled skin.

The girl moaned louder and leaned her head back, giving Elsa easier access to her neck. Elsa slowly opened the suit and pulled it down to her stomach, revealing the girl's naked, perky breasts. She gently grabbed them and began kneading them in her hands.

"Mh…" the girl moaned and her nipples stiffened in Elsa's palms. Elsa hummed in approval and looked at the girl. "Do you still want me to stop?"

The girl had closed her eyes and didn't reply. Elsa gave her breasts a squeeze, before letting go of her and stepping back.

"Wha..?" the girl opened her eyes and looked at her, confusion and arousal in her eyes "why did you stop?"

"You asked me to stop, remember?" Elsa smirked.

The girl blushed and looked torn between what to do. "So… if I asked you… would you… could we…" she bit her lip and looked away. Elsa wanted to torture the girl more, but she also wanted her hands back on that body. "Yes, if you ask me, then I'll continue" Elsa replied.

"I… don't even know your name" the girl muttered.

"Snow Queen" Elsa said.

"Your _real_ name. I'm Anna…" Anna looked away and blushed.

"So much for secret identity…" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know your last name! I can't find you afterwards! Besides I… It feels weird not knowing your name!" Anna said and crossed her arms over her chest, blocking Elsa's view.

Elsa thought about giving her a fake one, but she felt the need to hear her name from the redhead's lips. "Elsa"

Anna looked up at her as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. "Elsa?"

"Yes, Elsa"

"… that's a really pretty name" Anna smiled and moved towards her. Elsa didn't move away.

"Elsa" the girl eyed her and placed her arms around her neck "can… can I kiss you?"

"Mhh…" Elsa looked down at Anna's cute mouth. "just don't fall in love with me"

Anna beamed and got on her toes and kissed her. Elsa closed her eyes and pulled the younger girl towards her. Her lips were soft, warm and eager. Elsa's tongue grazed her lower lip and Anna opened her mouth in return. Elsa accepted the invitation and soon their tongues where dancing with each other. Elsa was the first one to break the kiss, but she didn't keep her lips off Anna for long. She continued to kiss her down her neck, collarbone and breasts.

Anna moaned sweetly and tried to get Elsa's suit off. "Mh, let me lend you a hand" Elsa breathed. She planted a kiss on Anna's stomach and then with a flick of her wrist, her suit disappeared.

Anna gaped "how did you…"

"Part of my powers" Elsa replied before pulled the rest of Anna's suit off.

Anna bit her lip and covered her private parts. She looked away and mumbled something that Elsa couldn't hear.

"Don't be shy, you are beautiful" Elsa said with a soft voice.

Anna looked down at her with wide eyes "really?"

"Very" Elsa moved Anna's hands and smiled at the sight. Anna was already wet and Elsa was very pleased with the effect she had one the girl.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't wan-aah!" Anna closed her eyes as Elsa moved her tongue between her wet folds. "Mmh" Elsa hummed at the taste and continued to lick Anna while enjoying the cute noises that came from the redhead.

"Oh god, Elsa" Anna was resting her hands on Elsa's head and her legs were shaking. Elsa slowly kissed and nipped her clit. Anna let out a breathy moan "Elsa, more, please" she begged. Slowly Elsa went from kissing to sucking. Anna grabbed Elsa's hair and cried out in pleasure.

Elsa shifted between sucking and moving her tongue in soft circles. Anna tensed and moaned her name into the night. "I c-can't, Elsa, I'm..oh, I'm…"

Elsa smiled. Anna let out a final scream as she got an orgasm and then sank down onto her knees. Elsa licked her lips and then gave Anna a soft kiss "mh, how was that?"

"Freaking amazing" Anna breathed and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa chuckled and slowly caressed Anna's back. The girl was finally getting her breathing under control "mh, think that means it's your tu-"

"Hey!" a flashlight was pointed in their direction. "Who's there?"

"Security" Elsa whispered and sighed "gotta go sunshine, guess you'll have to owe me" she winked at the redhead and quickly moved towards her jet. With a smooth motion, she entered it and made herself a new suit.

Anna got on her feet and ran off, hiding from the security guard.

Elsa laughed and started the jet. She could her the man yell something below her, but ignored him as she got the machine into the air.

She flew away and let out a sigh. She was still horny and she didn't know if she would ever see the redhead again. "Well, all in all it was a fine night" she said and reached for the diamond. It was gone. She blinked and checked again "no way! When…? That little…" Elsa let out an amused laugh. Clever.

She would _definitely_ see Anna again.


	3. Sci-Fi

**I do not own Frozen**

 **Rated: T**

 **Setting: Sci-fi**

* * *

 **RoboLove**

Light.

Sounds.

A sigh?

Footsteps.

Anna opened her eyes and looked around. Ice blue. She blinked. Ice blue eyes. Beautiful ice blue eyes. Cream white skin, a pink mouth… Thick, stunningly gorgeous blonde hair. She had been rescued by an angel.

"Are you awake?" the angel asked with a soft voice. Anna nodded at stared at the woman before her. She didn't have wings. That was… well, disappointing.

"I have to say, I wasn't sure I would be able to fix you. That explosion did some severe damage to your system. Are you able to talk?" asked the woman.

Anna blinked again. Right. She hadn't spoken since she had been turned back on. Good going Anna! "Yeah yeah I can totally talk! Sorry, I was just distracted by your beauty! You saved me huh? That was really sweet of you! My name is Anna, so are you an angel or something? What is your name?" she rambled, while the angel furrowed her brows with a worried expression.

"Looks like your communication center took a hit. No worries, I will take a look" she said.

"Huh? No no, that is just how I talk! Swear!" Anna said hurriedly and bit her lip.

The woman looked at her and quirked an eyebrow "really now?"

"I do! When I was programmed my dad kinda just… thought it would be cute I guess. Well I don't know if he planned on doing it when he first made me, but once I started he didn't do anything to stop it and now I have kinda lived with it ever since so you really don't need to look at it, I'm not broken!" Anna said with a big smile.

"Huh…" the woman nodded "very well. And my name is Elsa. I am not an angel, but thank you. I see you have been programmed to give compliments?" she stated more than asked.

Anna shook her head "nope, I can say whatever I want! I just… well I mean you are beautiful! Are you are robot? Just… usually humans don't look that pretty, you look like something an artist drew and a roboticists put together!"

Elsa simply smiled "not created for flirting, hm? I find that hard to believe" she said "I am human, I'm a roboticists myself"

"Oooooooh that makes sense…" Anna looked Elsa up and down. The woman was… well perfect. Hans would have paid good money for a model in that design. Speaking of which… "Do you happen to know what happened to my owner?"

"No…" Elsa got an uneasy look in her eyes "I… well, I walked by the mansion by coincidence when the explosion hit. Everything got destroyed. I was just curious. When I took a closer look, I saw you lying there. Your right arm was off, but it seemed like the processor could be saved, so I took you with me"

"I see…" Anna said and looked down. Hans was on a business trip… so he was properly fine. But the staff? And what about the others… "you didn't see other robots?" she asked.

"I saw parts of some. But nothing worth saving. Most of the parts were melted and… are you ok?" Elsa looked at Anna with wide eyes. Anna sniffled and tried to stop the tears.

"You are crying" Elsa said surprised and immediately reached for some of her tools.

"I just… they were my friends, I'm going to miss them" Anna mumbled, earning a surprised look from the blonde.

"They programmed you to cry? What were you programmed for?" she asked.

"I'm a sexbot" Anna answered.

Elsa blinked and looked at her. "I see. I should have known… why else make a robot with perfect, sort and warm skin…" she said.

"You think my skin is perfect?" Anna asked and tilted her head.

Elsa blushed and looked away from her "I am just stating the facts. A sexbot… and he programed you to cry?"

"Well I am programmed to be a lot like a real person!" Anna said with a big smile.

"So… you are more a girlfriend than a sexbot?" Elsa asked.

"Oh no, definitely a sexbot. There were like… 10 of us and it had nothing to do with love. Just lust and stuff." Anna explained.

The blonde seemed to blush more and simply nodded.

Anna smiled at her "you think this is really awkward huh?"

The blonde smiled at her words "a little" she admitted.

"It's ok, big taboo… I just, you know, thought you should know… besides I'm not ashamed of being a sexbot!" Anna said with a big grin.

Elsa chuckled "that would also be mean, if they programmed you to not enjoy your… line of work" she said.

Suddenly a small, white thing ran towards them "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa! I got access, I got access!" a happy voice sang.

"Good job Olaf" Elsa replied with a warm voice.

Now that the object had stopped moving, Anna could see that the voice belong to a small robot… in the shape of a snowman! "Ohmygoshyouarejustsocute!" Anna jumped from the counter were she had been seated and lifted the robot up!

"Hey! My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" the robot exclaimed.

"Aw, my name is Anna!" Anna said before hugging Olaf!

"Olaf, please. We have work" Elsa said, but Olaf returned the hug and didn't seem like someone who was planning on letting go any time soon.

"Wait… Olaf must be a hugbot?" Anna said "like the once for children's hospitals or those really lonely people who need…" she stopped talking once she saw the look on Elsa's face.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you" Anna said and bit her lip.

"That is quite alright. Olaf isn't a hugbot. He is my walking toolbox. I use him to enter other robots and get a look at their system. I might have… added some other features to him, but he is a small hacker before anything else" Elsa said.

"Did he just hack into something? That is so cool, what?" Anna asked while placing Olaf on the floor.

"You. I have to run a check and see if everything is as it's supposed to." Elsa said.

"Oh, no, you really shouldn't! I mean, that is not really something I can allow, I…" Anna felt panic build up inside her. Elsa seemed to ignore what she was saying, as she typed some things into a big computer.

"Your former owner might have some secrets that you are not allowed to show me. But I am only going to scan your system, I will keep out of, oh my…" Elsa stared wide eyed at the screen.

Anna started playing with her braid, she didn't like the sound of that.

"This can't be…" Elsa frowned and typed something into the computer. She read through the numbers on the screen… looked at Anna, then read the numbers again.

"Anna… if the data I am getting here is correct… then you are one of the most complex robots I have ever seen and in no way legal?" Elsa said and looked at her.

Anna bit her lip. "My dad might have… bend a few rules…" she said.

"Your amount of free will is… well complete. I can't see any sort of barrier that should prevail you from… anything? I mean, this is almost like looking at a human brain!" Elsa said.

"Right… well… my dad is dreaming of creating artificial intelligence at a human level…" Anna mumbled.

"And he is close, this is… well not something any government would allow! And you are used as a sexbot?!" Elsa asked "I mean… you most have cost… millions… billions to create?"

"Yeah…" Anna smiled sheepishly.

"Your owner used you as a sexbot…" she breathed.

"Me and the others, yes" Anna nodded.

"Others? Like you? How many?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"We were 10" Anna said.

Elsa opened her mouth but no sound came out. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose "10 sexbots… with this level of technology… 9 of them lost?"

"Well I was the one with most free will! Actually Hans, that's my owner, didn't know that I had free will. Well yes, he did, but not how much. Like my dad got a list of stuff Hans wanted for me to have, but not all of them was done. But he didn't know that. My dad wanted to see if I could do that" Anna said.

"If you could… lie and fool your owner? Can you lie? To anyone? What about your dad? Do you make up lies or do you have them coded?" Elsa asked.

"I make them up myself and I can lie to anyone!" Anna answered with a beaming smile.

Elsa closed her eyes. "This is… I am probably obligated to hand you into the authorities. Why do stuff like this happen to me?" she sighed.

Anna slowly walked over to Elsa and gave her a hug.

Elsa blinked and opened her eyes. With a slight blush coloring her cheeks she looked at Anna with a puzzled expression "what are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug" Anna said with a soft smile. Elsa's skin was almost cool against her own. It was a very pleasant feeling and Anna closed her eyes while nuzzling into the crook of the taller girls neck.

"A-anna that is really not necessary" Elsa said, trying to step away, but Anna simply tightened her grip.

"Do it for me? I need a hug…" Anna asked, making sure to sound very sad and vulnerable.

"I… ok, just for a little while then" Elsa said and slowly laid her arms around her. Anna smiled and enjoyed the feeling. Elsa's skin was smooth and soft. And she smelled nice! Nicer than the other girls and nicer than Hans. She placed a soft kiss on Elsa's neck.

A low moan escaped the blonde's throat and Anna couldn't help but smile. Without giving it a second thought she started sucking on the cool and tender skin.

"A-anna, stop that right now!" Elsa quickly released herself from her and stepped back, holding a hand to her neck "what were you doing?!"

"Well, I was going for a hickey!" Anna said proudly.

"A… right, sexbot, I forgot. You will do no such thing. I will call the police right now and then you will be taken somewhere safe" Elsa said and took out her phone.

"You didn't like me kissing your neck?" Anna asked. The blonde didn't answer and just kept dialing the number.

"… what will they do with me?" Anna asked in a low voice. She didn't mean for it to come out like that… but… well… if she really was too humanlike, they might shot her down. And that thought scared her.

Elsa's fingers paused and a flash of uncertainty showed in her eyes. "I… don't know"

"Will they… hrm… kill me?" Anna asked.

Elsa blinked and looked at her "it wouldn't be killing Anna"

"No… just unalive me…" she said.

"Shutting down" Elsa corrected.

"And how is that different?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked down "it isn't"

Anna looked at Elsa in surprise "you… you agree? With me? That it would be like murder?"

Elsa made a grimace but nodded. "If a creature is able to feel and think, then I believe it is alive. And you feel. It seems, from the numbers…"

"I do feel! I feel a lot! Like right now I'm scared! And just a moment ago I felt safe, and then a little aroused, sorry about that" Anna said.

Elsa flushed and mumbled something that Anna couldn't quite hear.

"Elsa, please don't send me away" Anna pleaded.

Elsa looked at her and bit her lip "then what? I just let you go? You could be dangerous" she said.

"Why don't you keep me?" Anna suggested with a smile "I mean you make robots, I'm a robot… you could check and see how I work… and I can help you with anything you need!... and any needs" she smirked.

Elsa looked at her with an unpleased expression "I am capable of handling my own needs!" she said.

"Hmm…" Anna smiled and stepped closer to the blonde "are you sure? I mean you already have a hugbot, and I have been told I am good at my job…"

Elsa shook her head "Anna, I am warning you. I will shut you down myself. I don't need any "help" in that department."

Anna got closer, Elsa backing away. The blonde hit the wall behind her and Anna stepped in, making sure she couldn't escape. "Ok, let me try one thing. And if you don't like it, you call the police and I'll go with them, ok?"

Elsa looked her in the eyes. Oh those beautiful eyes… the blonde gave a soft nod. Anna smiled "good, close your eyes"

Elsa didn't look pleased at all, but followed the instructions nonetheless.

Anna closed hers as well and slowly pressed her lips against Elsa's.

The blonde made a small squeak, but Anna deepened the kiss, removing the sound. Elsa's lips were cold and soft, perfect. Anna couldn't help but feel giddy and adventurous. She had never kissed anyone because she wanted to before. It had always been on orders. But this woman… this woman she had wanted to kiss since she woke up in her workshop.

She swept her tongue over Elsa's lower lip. The blonde opened her mouth, most likely to protest, but Anna didn't hesitate to let her tongue enter. She hummed in approval once she tasted the blonde. So fresh and sweet. Her tongue danced around Elsa's, playing and testing. Then she felt Elsa's hands in her hair. Expecting to be forced away, she was more than a little surprised when Elsa buried her fingers in her mane, pulling her closer and responding to the kiss.

Anna was very disappointed once Elsa pulled away, but the sound of the blonde's heavy breathing reminded her of humans need for air.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, that was supposed to be a peck, or well at least not… well I wasn't going to use my tongue! And you said no, which I should totally have respected, but honestly you were just so cute and I really wanted to kiss you s-"

"You can stay"

Anna opened her eyes and looked confused at Elsa "huh?"

Elsa took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "You can stay. But I am not using you as some sexslave. In fact, we will probably not even have sex! So… I… well I could… I would like to get to know you" she said.

Anna beamed "really! Oh my gosh, thank you!" she squealed.

Elsa looked at her "but this… you just kissing me thing, is something we have to work on" she said.

Anna smirked "yes ma'am" she said, before kissing Elsa again.

Elsa made an unpleased sound, before giving in to the kiss.

She was going to be scolded later, so she decided to kiss Elsa as much as possible while she had the chance.


	4. VampireWerewolf

**I do not own Frozen**

 **Rated: M**

 **Setting: Vampire/werewolf**

* * *

 **Unusual love bond**

"You can say that the hunt went better than expected" Hans said with a satisfied smile.

Elsa looked at him with a crooked eyebrow "I see" she replied "and why have I been called?"

"We got one" he said.

"You got one? You killed one? If you only killed one, then that can hardly be considered _better than expected_ " Elsa asked confused.

"We _captured_ one" Hans corrected.

Elsa narrowed her eyes "what? Why? You have it here? Are you planning to torture it for information? They are quite tough"

Hans shook his head "it's the alphas daughter and we are going to use her for negotiation. With his daughter's life in our hands, I believe we can get a favorable outcome" he looked very pleased with himself, and Elsa had to agree. The wolves were known for having a very strong pack mentality, and if it really was the alphas daughter, then they should be able to make some sort of deal. Preferable the wolves leaving their territory.

"And you need me because?" Elsa asked.

"We have her in here but… Well we shot her with some silver bullets… she refuses to change form and she is trying to bite anyone who nears her. At this rate she will die and there goes the deal. I would suggest just letting nature claim its price, but they are connected. They will know if she dies and then there goes the deal." Hans explained.

Elsa looked at him with skeptical eyes "you want me to get the silver out of her?"

"You are the strongest and most gifted in our clan dearest Elsa" he said with a soft smile.

"Stop with the flattery" she snarled and looked at the door "… I'll try. Make sure I am not disturbed, I don't want to accidentally freeze someone because they can't knock" Elsa said "so she's not yet chained?"

Hans shook his head "she is not. And she is strong. Just… don't kill her. We need her, ok?"

Elsa glared at him "I know what I'm doing" she said, before moving into the room, closing the door behind her.

The room was dark with no windows. The smell of animal and blood filled the room. Once the door closed, a low growl came from the giant creature lying on the floor. It was a big, red wolf. Elsa walked closer, ignoring the threatening growls and snarls that intensified with every step she took. Yes. If the red fur hadn't been enough to convince Elsa, then the white streak on the right ear did the trick. This was indeed the alphas daughter.

There was blood dripping from the wolf, and normally that wouldn't do anything. Animal blood was never appealing to vampires, and werewolves' blood both smelled and tasted even worse. So she was more than a little surprised once the smell got to her and woke her inner thirst instead of disgust.

"You are dying" Elsa said. The wolf snarled and tried to back away, but it didn't have enough strength to move its body.

"The silver has been in your system for too long. If you continue to refuse aid there is no chance of you making it. Now be a good little puppy and change so I can remove it" Elsa said with a calm voice.

The wolf growled and without warning snapped after her! Elsa quickly stepped aside and stomped on the wolf's snout with enough force to hear a crack. A pathetic whine quickly following.

"Your body's natural healing should be able to fix that. Unless the silver has already ruined it. I will not ask again. Change this instant and I shall spare your life." Elsa waited, but the wolf only closed it eyes and laid still. Was it really planning to just die here? Normally Elsa would have left, coming back once the creature was starved and dehydrated, but she didn't have time.

With a soft sigh she kneeled before the creature. It once again snapped after her, but she grabbed its head and snarled at it. This seemed to get the wolf's attention. Animals… only responding to primitive instincts.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked in a low, threatening voice. "I am Elsa"

The wolf opened its eyes and stared at her. Elsa was surprised by the strong, teal blue color… glowing with a burning intensity there immediately made her want to flinch and fall back. But she didn't. That would be a sign of weakness and she couldn't allow that. Instead Elsa met the stare and held it. The wolf's eyes were a mix of hatred, fear and anger.

"You know who I am. You know what I can do. Unless you wish me to freeze you to death, you will do as I say" Elsa said, still calm.

The wolf growled and flashed its teeth. Elsa placed a hand on the wolf's back. The fur was soft and the wolf was very, very warm. Her own cold skin almost felt like burning, but surprisingly the feeling was not unpleasant. Slowly, very slowly, she began to send cold into the warm creature. At first it didn't seem to have any affect, but suddenly fear became stronger than anger in those wild eyes and the wolf started shaking.

"I will freeze you. Now, choose your faith" Elsa said. The wolf tried to bite her, but this time it wasn't able to move. Still struggling, Elsa felt herself getting nervous. If she kept this up for much longer, she would kill it. A human would have been dead long ago.

As the coldness moved closer to the beasts' heart, the wolf howled, desperate, a call for help.

"No one can hear you, it is only you and I" Elsa said, she would have to stop… right now, or it would die.

And then, just as she was about to move her fingers, the wolf sank together defeated and started to change form. Elsa smirked in satisfaction, but quickly wiped it off. She couldn't risk to provoke the animal any further. Not yet at least.

As a reward, she removed the cold along with the wolf's change.

And then the red fur were gone. The giant beast there had been before her had transformed into a young girl, smaller than herself. Her hair was red and in a mess, the white streak still visible. Her skin was warm, tanned and decorated with freckles. Elsa could now clearly see where she had been shot. Shoulder, chest and leg. Then came the overpowering smell of blood.

Werewolves smelled awful. Not as awful in human form as in wolf form, but never appetizing. This wolf had smelled eatable as wolf, but as a human… the smell was intoxicating and Elsa almost lost it. She wasn't hungry, she had fed just the day before. Now her throat was burning with desire for the younger girl's blood and having it so close to her almost made her lose it.

Elsa snarled, she couldn't stop it, and quickly got away from the redhead. She tried to calm herself, knowing she had to remove the bullets.

"Get on with it" a hoarse voice sounded from behind her "or I swear I will transform again…"

"No you won't" Elsa took the collar that the other vampires had planned to use before retreating and before the girl had any chance of stopping her, Elsa had placed it around her neck. "Now, you do as I say, or you will die" Elsa said with a stern voice, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of want that flushes trough her when she touched the tender neck.

The girl was lying still while Elsa began to remove the silver. There were so much blood. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she wanted to bite someone that bad. However, if she drank from the girl now, she probably wouldn't survive.

Once all the silver was removed, the werewolf had been very patient, the wounds immediately started closing. The girl's breathing settled down and became even.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked.

"Better" the girl replied and looked up at Elsa. The eyes were still intense. Elsa knew that in the wolves' world it was a sign of dominance.

Elsa needed to get out. The need for blood was getting worse by the second and she had it on her fingers. She lifted the girl, who seemed ready to protest, but snarled at her and took her to the end of the room where silver chains hang ready.

"I am still weak, I could di-"Elsa cut her off before the girl had a chance to say more. "Don't play tricks with me wolf, your strength is already returning."

She placed a chain around each of the girls wrists and locked them. The girl winched in pain.

Elsa then left the room in haste. She had to bite something, anything, and then ask Hans what was going on. No one had told her about the redhead's blood. She had been so unprepared.

A meal and a shower later, Elsa returned to the cell. It was still her duty to watch the puppy while they were negotiating.

"Elsa, your back. I was starting to worry" Hans were standing in front of the door with a big smile on his face "good job in there"

Elsa nodded "you could have warned me about the smell" she started.

Hans laughed "you know werewolves smell Elsa, I didn't think I had to tell you?" he said with a grin.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "I know that, but this one-"

"I know, it's worse than usual. I think it's because she got alpha blood. The smell is… powerful, if vampires could vomit… I hope you can deal with it?" he joked.

Elsa was confused. So, the girl's blood didn't smell alluring and intoxicating to the rest of the vampires? That was… not good.

"I shall do my best" she said, before entering the room, leaving Hans behind and closed the door. She locked it.

The girl was still were she'd left her, chained to the wall behind her. The red hair hanging loosely down her shoulders. Elsa's eyes traveled down the freckled skin, enjoying the sight of the younger girl's perky breasts and well-shaped body.

"Could I at least get something to cover myself with?" the redhead suddenly asked, having probably noticed Elsa's staring.

"No, I see no need for that" Elsa answered and made her way across the room. Getting closer to the girl didn't help on the staring, and she smelled even better than last time. This girl seemed to smell better when she wasn't wounded. That didn't make any sense either. Sure, sick people, old people, unhealthy people all had a lower appeal. But wounded people didn't. Well, not usually.

Elsa kneeled next to the girl and drank in the sight. There was something warm and affectionate about this girl's presence… and then the teal eyes lifted and bore into her own again, sending a shiver down her spine. What on earth was going on?

"You… what are you doing?" the girl asked hesitantly "don't be so close to me"

Elsa wanted to look away, but the girl's stare had her captured. "Who are you? What are you? What is this?" she mumbled.

The redhead frowned at Elsa's words "my name is Anna… and I am daughter of the wolf, with the blood of Agnarr"

"I don't care about your titles… Anna" Elsa tasted the name in her mouth. She liked it. "Why do you smell like that…"

Anna blushed and tried to move away "I h-haven't had a decent shower since I got here! I was in a battle and fighting, what do you expect?! Just because you are one of those perfect 'never sweating' coldhearted bloodsuckers, doesn't mean I-"

Elsa laid a finger on the younger girl's lips with an amused smile. "You really don't know what I am talking about, do you?" How? Anna's blood was calling her, begging her to drink.

"Wha…" Anna's eyes searched Elsa's for an answer "what are you talking about?"

Elsa relished in the feeling of Anna's soft lips, moving against her finger. "Why are you so… alluring?" she whispered and moved closer.

Anna's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat "what are you-"

Elsa closed her eyes and sunk her teeth into Anna's neck. The redhead let out a gasp and tried to struggle. Elsa ignored her, as warm blood flushed through her, igniting all of her senses at once. She had never tasted anything like it. Sweet, so sweet… she kept drinking and heard Anna's protests turn into soft moans.

She slowly retracted her fangs, leaving Anna panting with closed eyes.

"W-what was that? What are you doing to me, I don't…" the redhead began and Elsa didn't know what to tell her.

"Do you feel this longing?" she asked instead. Anna's eyes snapped open and she looked at Elsa with a suspicious glare "what?"

"Do you feel this longing?" Elsa repeated "I was more than fed when I came here, but your blood… is calling me, you want me to drink!"

Anna shook her head "w-what are you talking about, stupid vampire! Of course I don't want you to drink from me! Even if it feels kinda awesome, and you might be really pretty, there is no way I would want that!"

Elsa didn't believe her, she could feel Anna's side of the connection. Right? This was not just all in her head? What was this? "You do want me to bite you" she repeated.

"No I don't! Believe me in my many thoughts since coming here, being bitten was not on the wish-list! So I might have fantasied about a kiss or two, but I don't wanna be your living snack-pack!" Anna said angrily.

"Kiss?" Elsa said.

The girl flushed "N-no! Not kiss! I said… miss. Yes. I wished you would miss! Your attacks… on me… that you didn't really do… but if you had!"

"Kiss…" Elsa looked at Anna's lips and nodded "this is what this is, isn't it? Attraction?" she leaned closer.

"D-don't put words in my mouth, I never said that!" Anna looked like she would have said more, but the idea had already been planted in Elsa's mind. She kissed her. Not just a little peck, a deep, longing, searching kiss, not allowing the girl under her to escape.

Anna's lips were warm and soft. The feeling of the younger girl's skin mixed with her smell was almost too much for Elsa. Since her awakening, she couldn't remember ever lusting for anything besides blood. Well those days were over.

While silencing Anna's protests with her mouth, she slowly let her hands wander down her body. Suddenly Anna forced their lips apart and gasped for air. Elsa blinked.

"W-what are you doing?!" Anna asked while panting, her face flushed anew and her eyes darkened.

"I want to have sex with you" Elsa replied.

"Y-you what?!" Anna stammered "d-don't do that! You can't just do that to me!"

Elsa furrowed her brows "right, that was ill-mannered of me. It has been a while since I had to be polite towards a werewolf. And even longer since I wanted to be intimate with someone. How do I say this… let us have sex? No? Make love?"

Anna's mouth hang open "s-seriously, what happened while you were gone?"

"Your blood" Elsa began, did this girl really not want her? Elsa was sure there were some sort of magical connection between them, but maybe it was only one-sided? Usually that wouldn't bother her… but somehow, the thought of Anna not wanting this…

She got up from the floor and turned around "all right, I will leave. I will send someone else to guard you. Once your clan has surrendered you will be freed and we will not meet again" she said and started walking.

"W-what are you saying? Don't just do things and say things and leave like that!" Anna yelled behind her, but she had already made up her mind. She could not stay in the same room as this girl without going any further, and she needed to know why.

"W-wait stop!" came another plead, Elsa grabbed the handle.

"Elsa, please!"

Elsa froze. Anna calling her name was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"I don't know what is going on either! Yes I felt it when you entered the room, even hurting from the silver! I just thought it was your vampire magic, Elsa, please stay! Talk to me, I am scared and confused and I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again!" Anna said.

The last sentence made Elsa turn around and stare at Anna.

Anna stared back with a surprised and slightly horrified expression on her face. She seemed just as shocked by her words as Elsa felt.

"This… this isn't natural. We don't know each other" Elsa began. Getting a little away from Anna made her head feel clearer.

"I know, I thought it was something you did" Anna said.

Elsa shook her head. "I didn't notice right away… but once you turned human… these feelings, they just…"

"Appeared…" Anna finished.

Elsa nodded.

"Have you… heard of… uhm… soul mating?" Anna asked.

Elsa blinked "something like that. Finding a soul mate?" she asked.

"Well it's a werewolf thing and it's not very common! But sometimes we just… uhm… meet someone, who we were destined to be with. And that person will just feel instant attraction and you know, you can try to deny, but after you have locked eyes, your happiness will be bound to one another" Anna explained.

"…" Elsa took in the information Anna had just given her "so… you are telling me that I am feeling these crazy things because of some old werewolf magic?" she narrowed her eyes.

Anna looked panicked "no way! That doesn't happen with vampires! It happens with other werewolves. Of the opposite gender. So you can procreate and make a strong, alpha cub!"

"… well I am neither male nor werewolf, so your explanation appears flawed" Elsa said dryly.

"I am just telling you what I know, it is properly a vampire thing anyway!" Anna bit.

"Nonsense, the blood bound haven't been around for thousands of years" Elsa stated.

Anna furrowed her brows "the blood bound?"

"Back in the days, vampires sometimes connected with one human in their life time. That human would have special blood to that one vampire. They would feed the vampire and the vampire would protect them. After a ritual, the vampire would turn that human, and they would become partners for life" Elsa said.

Anna stared at her in disbelief "doesn't that sound a little familiar?"

Elsa snorted "as I said, it doesn't happen anymore. And only to humans. The whole idea of the blood bond is to turn the human."

"And the whole idea of soul mating is to make a strong werewolf child" Anna said.

They stared at each other for a while. Elsa didn't know what to say or do. A part of her wanted to yell and curse, the other (bigger) part of her, wanted to kiss Anna again and claim her.

"It has to be something else then" Elsa said.

Anna nodded "I have never heard of a connection between vampire and werewolf" she said.

"No. Neither have I" Elsa sighed and looked at the ceiling. What was she going to do?

"So… what now?" Anna mumbled.

Elsa closed her eyes "maybe I should just kill you and get it over with" she said, as coldly as she could.

"Pft, right" came the smirk reply from the redhead.

"Or I might just fuck you were you are and get this lusting over with" Elsa said.

This time there didn't come a reply. Elsa opened her eyes and looked over at Anna.

Anna looked back at her and bit her lip. "That… might be an idea?" she whispered.

Elsa felt all annoyance in her body leave immediately.

"I mean, that might just be it, right? Lust… these feelings might disappear if we… you know" Anna blushed and looked away.

"I think it is worth a try" Elsa said.

Anna looked at her with hesitation all over her face, but Elsa didn't mind. She leaned closer and kissed her again.

Kissing Anna was a warm and soul fulfilling feeling. She pressed herself against the younger girl's naked skin and made an unsatisfied noise when the contact wasn't enough. She needed skin against skin.

Without breaking the kiss, Elsa got rid of her pants. She only broke contact from the girl long enough to get her shirt over her head, before closing the distance once more, this time pressing their bodies together.

There went a chill through Anna and Elsa broke the kiss "too cold?" she whispered.

"Get back here" Anna growled, pressing herself further against Elsa.

"Someone is getting impatient?" Elsa teased.

"I swear Elsa, get your lips over here or I'll break these chains and take you" Anna growled in a lower voice.

Elsa knew there was no way the werewolf could actually break free from the silver chains, but the raw lust in Anna's voice turned her on like never before.

She slowly licked Anna's lips, never fully letting herself get captured in another kiss. She continued down Anna's throat, and enjoyed the pleased and pleading sounds from the redhead. She kissed her breasts and smiled in delight as the nipples got erect. She took one between her lips, gently nipping and sucking.

Anna moaned with pleasure and spread her legs. Elsa only smiled and shifted to give the other breast the same attention. Anna's sounds became more needy and more frustrated "E-elsa please… lower" she begged.

"Mmm" Elsa hummed and kissed her way down between her breasts and down her stomach. "I love your freckles" she said and she started kissing every single one she could find on the naked girls skin.

"Elsa, stop stalling… I can't take this" Anna said and squirmed beneath her.

"I am not stalling, I am just enjoying your marvelous body" Elsa said and bit down on her hip, not biting through the skin though.

Anna moaned again "Elsa I swear..!"

Elsa chuckled "fine, werewolves really don't have any patience, do they?" she said and started kissing closer and closer to Anna's center.

Anna laid her head back "not everyone lives to a hundred, time matters to us" she answered, voice hoarse.

Elsa looked up at her "you _will_ make time for me" she said in a stern voice.

Anna opened her eyes and looked down at Elsa with a confused (yet still lusting) gaze "I see…" she said and smirked "someone is getting very demanding"

Elsa's eyes narrowed "say you are mine"

Anna blinked "mmh, or else?" she whispered, teasing.

Elsa sneered and slowly moved her tongue, sliding it down Anna's wet folds.

Anna's eyes got wide and she moaned loudly "o-oh!"

Elsa smirked and continued, slowly licking the redhead while relishing in the sounds she could make her say.

She slowly started sucking on her clit, making Anna moan exceptionally loud and cry for more. Elsa sucked slowly, moving two fingers inside the girl while listening. She felt Anna's walls started clenching around her fingers and she could hear that the girl was just about to go over the edge.

She stopped.

Anna made a loud mix between a scream in frustration and a growl at the loss of contact. She looked down at her with wide eyes "Elsa, w-wha? Why are you stopping?!" she demanded.

Elsa looked her in the eyes "say you are mine" she replied.

The redhead looked at her with wide eyes. "I… am yours. Only yours. Please…" she said.

"Good" Elsa smiled and removed her panties. She lifted Anna a little and positioned herself between her legs.

Touching and tasting Anna had made her more than ready for some pleasuring of her own. She pressed her center against Anna's core and looked her in the eyes. Anna gasped and the chains rattled as the redhead tried to move them, properly to get a better hold on something.

"Say it again" Elsa whispered as she started to move against her, a moan escaping her own lips.

"I am yours" Anna repeated, head back and eyes closed "oh fuck Elsa, I am so yours!"

Elsa started moving faster, the heat growing between them. Anna was close, and so was she. Not being touched for over two hundred years did that to you.

"E-elsa… I…!" Anna gasped.

Elsa nodded "me too" she said and moved faster. Just as she reached her peek, she let her teeth sink into Anna's neck.

Anna gasped in pure pleasure and then let out a scream as the orgasmed rolled through her. Elsa enjoyed the ride with her, lost in the sensation of Anna. Just Anna.

For a long time the only sound in the room was Anna's rasped breathing, slowly but surely becoming steady.

Elsa didn't need a break in that way. Never sleeping, never getting exhausted. And yet, feeling her body being… used like this, was the closest to being tired she could remember since her turning. It was also the most alive she had felt since her turning. It was such a confusing and delighting set of new feelings that she just laid there, listening to Anna and taking it all in.

"So…"

Elsa moved her gaze and looked at Anna with a questionable look "yes?"

"Is this… are you satisfied? Was that it?" she mumbled.

Elsa met her eyes with a stern look "never. You are mine now" she said.

Anna smiled at the words, which made butterflies flutter in Elsa's stomach.

"On one condition" the redhead then said, with a very serious look on her face.

Elsa furrowed her brows and nodded "tell me"

Anna looked at her and gave her a loving smile "that you are mine"


	5. Modern

**I do not own Frozen**

 **Rated: T**

 **Setting: Modern**

 **Warning: Incest**

* * *

 **Teach me how to kiss**

"Elsa please!"

Elsa frowned at the look on Anna's face. This had to be one of her sister's weirder ideas. "I really don't think that would be appropriate" she said.

"But Elsa! My third date with Hans is tomorrow and he will be expecting kissing! What if I do it wrong! Then I can never look him in the eyes again and he will tell everyone that I am a terrible kisser and I will never get a boyfriend and I'm going to live alone in a big house full of cats, not that I have anything against cats, I mean cats are adorable, so if I had to turn into a crazy something, then a crazy catlady is not the worst, and I have always wanted a kitten named Mr. whiskers to-"

"Anna please…" Elsa interrupted her younger sisters rambling. Anna was nervous, this Hans guy seemed to be important to her. Personally, she hadn't liked him that one time she had met him in the hallway. He seemed too… slick. Yes. Slick.

"I understand your concern Anna, but truly, the best way to learn is by doing it. If he is a nice guy, then he won't mind practicing with you. In fact, if he's a normal guy he will want to" she said.

Anna mumbled and crossed her arms "Elsa it has to be perfect! I am a klutz at everything; it would be nice to be good at _something_. And everyone else have practiced with their friends, please…"

Really? This was something girls did nowadays? Practicing kissing with friends and family? She had certainly never done anything like that, of course she hadn't many friend with whom she could have done it… and Anna would have been far too young and-

"Elsa? Please this is important!" Anna whined, clearly getting impatient.

Elsa blinked, only now realizing she had spaced out. She sighed "why don't you practice with some friends then?" she asked.

"It's tomorrow I don't have time! And… they might laugh at me or something, please Elsa, I'll let you have my dessert for a week!" Anna begged. Playing dirty? However, if Anna was willing to give up dessert, then she was desperate.

"… fine, we can try. But it's not like I am an expert or anything. And we will not talk about it later, understood?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded quickly and smiled from one ear to the other. Elsa's heart melted. Anna was too cute for her own good. She really had nothing to worry about, any guy would be lucky to have her.

Anna took a seat next to Elsa on the bed and looked nervous. She was biting her lip and staring at Elsa's mouth. Elsa felt herself blush and cleared her throat "ok, we will start out slow. A good kiss is nice and passionate. No need to rush things" she explained.

Anna nodded and seemed very focused on everything she said. Now if only she would do that in school…

"Ok, sit still. Release your lip. Good" Elsa took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. Anna sat still as a statue and held her breath as Elsa leaned in. Maybe it was good that she practiced this after all?

Elsa closed her eyes as their lips met. Anna's lips were soft and warm and seemed to fit hers perfectly. For a couple of seconds there were no reaction from Anna. Then she slowly starting responding to the kiss, hesitantly moving her lips against Elsa's.

Elsa relaxed and enjoyed the soft feeling. It was nice. Anna had nothing to worry about. She wouldn't mind a kiss like this. Ever. It was sweet and loving.

She slowly parted for air, hearing her younger sister gasp slightly. She had only taken a single breath, before Anna's lips were back on hers, this time more forcefully. Elsa opened her mouth to make a surprised protest, but before she could say anything, a warm tongue had found its way into her mouth.

She tried to push it away with her own tongue, making the invading muscle twirl around hers. A moan escaped Elsa's lips and her tongue stopped fighting and joined in the unfamiliar dance. Anna's tongue was exploring and Elsa felt the redhead's hands on her back, pulling her close.

Their bodies pressed against each other, tongues playing and getting to know each other's movements. When the kiss broke, this time by Anna, Elsa found herself lying on her back with her sister straddling her. They were both panting and Elsa's heart was racing.

"How was that?" she heard Anna ask.

Without opening her eyes, she gave a week nod "good, very good" she breathed.

"Not too much?" Anna asked. She was close, Elsa could feel her warm breath on her face.

She should have said yes, especially for what they were supposed to be doing. But she couldn't. "No, it was perfect" she said.

"I don't know… are you sure?" Anna asked, lips still so close.

"Hmm, try again" Elsa said, trying to keep herself from smirking.

Anna's lips were instantly on hers. Elsa laid her hands behind Anna's head and held her close. To be honest she couldn't focus on Anna's technique at all. Every move the redhead did, made Elsa's head swim and her body respond just right. When Anna broke the kiss and bit down on Elsa's bottom lip, it released a surprised gasp from the blonde and a shiver went down her spine.

"Not good?" Anna whispered.

 _Too good_ Elsa wanted to say, instead she just nodded "it's fine"

"I was going for seductive" Anna said while slowly placing kisses down Elsa's neck.

"A-aha?" Elsa laid her head back with a soft moan "I am sure Hans will love it" she was fighting with the words.

"Mmhmm… you think he would like this?" Anna asked, Elsa could hear the smirk in her voice. She bit down on Elsa's neck and then started sucking.

"A-anna!" Elsa cried, too late realizing what her sister was doing. She opened her eyes and touched her neck "did you just give me a…"

"A hickie?" Anna asked, looking at Elsa with an amused grin.

"Do you think it's funny?" Elsa asked, face flushed and her body burning.

"I think it's really sexy…" Anna said while looking Elsa in the eyes.

Elsa felt her mouth going dry, what was Anna thinking? Saying things like that… "I… uhm… well…" she tried to make a sentence, but her brain was failing her.

"Well it seems to work wonders on you" Anna said in a teasing voice, nuzzling her nose against Elsa's neck.

"Oh shut up you…" Elsa mumbled, her body not responding in any acceptable manner. This had gone too far, she should have felt disgusted. Instead having Anna on top of her was a mix of arousing and comforting.

"I have a confession…" Anna said, biting her lip.

Elsa moved her gaze towards her "… yes?"

"I… don't really have a date with Hans tomorrow. Or any other day" Anna said.

Elsa blinked, trying to understand the words that had just left Anna's mouth "huh?" came her unintelligent reply.

"I sorta have my eyes on someone else… of course it can easily get awkward telling people you like them, especially if they are as close as I am to this person…" as Anna spoke, she planted new kissing along Elsa's jaw.

"A-anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa closed her eyes, feeling her skin tingle were Anna's lips touched.

"But you know, it is really important for me to make this person like me… and I don't think there is any better way to practice than this" she said in a serious tone of voice, softly biting down on Elsa's earlobe.

Elsa trembled with pleasure and tightened her grip around Anna. "And w-what would this person… think about you doing this to your sister?" she asked.

Anna smiled and kissed her ear before kissing Elsa on the nose "properly something along the lines with: This is wrong, no matter how we feel that is not what sisters do… we must live separately and miserably for the rest of our lives, for the greater good of stupid people" she said.

Elsa huffed and looked away "I don't sound like that…"

Anna grinned brightly "good. Cause that wouldn't help" she said.

"But Anna, we really should no-"

Anna silenced her with a kiss.

Of course Elsa would never do anything inappropriate with her sister. This was merely practice. For Anna and… someone else. She was kissing Anna so she could go out and kiss cute boys. She was making her moan all in the name of practice and she loved her just to give her a taste of what kind of love there was waiting for her out here.

Yes, this was all merely practice.

Practicing love.


	6. Dragon Age

**I do not own Frozen or Dragon Age**

 **Rated: T**

 **Setting: The other's canon (Dragon Age)**

* * *

 **The legend of Bjorgman**

Anna was furious. Furious!

How did this happen? When did this happen? Ever since Elsa had declared her love for Kristoff, Anna had made sure the blonde man knew that she shared the same feelings. Even more than Elsa! She had been so focused on the time he spend with the elf, that she hadn't noticed what he'd been doing with the pirate… and now Hans had stolen Kristoff from right under her nose.

She kicked the door to The Hanged Man open and went in. Why did this happen? She had loved him before anyone else! Hans didn't even believe in true love and just wanted to sleep around. She had loved Kristoff from the moment she first heard the stories about him.

Angry and hurt she took a seat at the bar and ordered some ale. There was only one way to forget the pain, at least for the night. "I can't believe it… why would he choose that… thief over me!" she said and buried her face in her hands.

"For starters, he is not a mage" came the cold, only slightly slurred reply. Anna jolted her head up and was met by a couple of ice blue eyes, staring at her with annoyance.

"Elsa" Anna greeted.

The elf looked away and gave a nod "Anna"

"So… you heard the news?" Anna mumbled, looking at the drink in Elsa's hands.

"I have" Elsa replied with a deep sigh and drank.

"Can you believe it?" Anna asked "I mean, what does he see in him?"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow and glanced at her "what are you talking about? He is good looking and charming. And while he definitely has his flaws, he is a far better candidate than… well you" she said.

Anna clenched her fists "I love him!"

"Don't we all?" Elsa looked at her drink with blank eyes.

"… you think Hans is a better match than you?" Anna asked biting her lip. She wasn't used to Elsa looking so… vulnerable… it kind of broke her heart a little bit. Well more than it already was.

"I understand why Kristoff wouldn't want to be with me" Elsa said, her voice sounding sad. She ran a finger over her wrist, outlining one of the blue tattoos covering her milky skin.

"You think it's because of those?" Anna asked surprised.

"It wouldn't surprise me" Elsa replied.

"I don't know, I think their kinda sexy" Anna said with a warm smile. Elsa glared at her "of course you do. These markings are a curse. There hasn't been a single day where I didn't wish them away!" she spat.

Anna narrowed her eyes "the magic of those marks helped you save Kristoff's life! How can you say that?"

"I don't wish to be involved with any magic!" Elsa said, her voice growing louder and angry.

"Well if it wasn't for magic, you and Kristoff would both be dead! Not only you, everyone we have traveled with would be dead if not for my healing!" Anna said, getting up from her chair and glaring at Elsa.

Elsa got up as well, slightly shaking "and how many have died because of magic and demons? Believe me, the destruction of magic is far greater than any good it might do!"

"You! How can you… that's not true!" Anna said "if we weren't locked up, we wouldn't have to sell ourselves to demons to survive!"

"Oh, I _know_ what happens when you aren't locked up" Elsa gave Anna the deadliest stare "or do I need to remind you?"

"We aren't all like that…" Anna said "what you've been through… is mages, no humans at their worst! But it's not like that here!"

"Only because you are stopped! Anna, everyone wants power. Everyone. Not only mages. However, with the magic mages have access to… Without restrictions every mage would seek that power" Elsa said.

"I would never do that!" Anna yelled, slamming her hand down the table.

"I'm not so sure about that" Elsa said.

"You take that back!" Anna spat, shaking from anger. How dared Elsa compare her to those people? "You really think I would hurt anyone? You think I would hurt Kristoff? You think I would hurt you?"

Elsa looked away "please, if not for Kristoff we would already have killed each other" she said.

"I wouldn't have killed you!" Anna said, surprised.

"I would have killed you" blue eyes staring intensely at her, determined, voice not shaking. How could Elsa say something like that?

"You… don't really mean that. You're drunk" Anna said, trying to reason with the angry elf. Surely Elsa wouldn't have… right?

Elsa shook her head "I'm going to bed. I have enough problems as it is" she turned her back at Anna and started walking towards one of the rooms at the tavern. Anna blinked, still angry and not drunk enough. She finished her drink before following the blonde elf.

"Elsa!" Anna knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. Nothing. "Elsa! Open up! We aren't done yet!" she yelled.

"Go away Anna!" came the reply from the other side of the door.

"I am not leaving until you open that door! We are not done! What do you mean you would kill me, huh? You couldn't even kill me if you wanted to! And I know you don't want to, you might be an arrogant little… but you're not evil! I have done nothing but helped you, we are on the same mission! You wouldn't da-"

The door opened up and an angry Elsa snarled at her "same mission? Our missions have nothing to do with each other. Now go away, I want to sleep and I'm done with this!"

Anna huffed and went into the room before Elsa had a chance to close the door. She sat down on the bed, arms crossed over her chest "it's not like you to turn down an argument"

Elsa didn't move, but narrowed her eyes "out"

Anna shook her head "talk"

Elsa lifted her hand "don't make me crush your heart!"

"Tsk, right" Anna snorted unimpressed "you try"

Elsa slammed the door shut and moved closer "Anna, I am serious. I will count to three!"

Anna just smirked at her "why don't you just admit you can't kill me and talk with me instead. You know I am not leaving like this"

"One"

Anna furrowed her brows "Elsa come on…"

"Two"

Anna sighed "if you really think I'll believe tha-"

"Three!" Elsa lunched out and Anna's eyes widened in surprise! She quickly let herself fall back into the bed, making Elsa miss and loose her footing. The blonde yelped and fell on top of the redhead. Anna quickly grabbed her wrists and turned them around. Sitting on the elf's stomach and holding her hands above her head, she panted "were you actually going to..?"

"Off!" Elsa hissed and tried to get free. Anna tightened her grip "are you crazy?!"

Elsa looked away "I said off"

"Aren't we at least allies?!" Anna asked "Elsa! I know you don't like mages, but… I have saved your life! I would never make a pact with a demon! I would never… I'm not like the man who held you slave, I'm-"

"I can't know that!" Elsa yelled, tears down her cheeks and eyes never meeting Anna's "I can't… I can't know that… suddenly… something will happen… you will choose blood magic to save your life, or someone else's! And then… then!"

Anna looked at the crying elf, feeling her chest tighten. "Elsa…"

"Don't pity me! Don't you dare…!" she looked up at Anna, anger and sorrow coloring her beautiful eyes "I will never trust a mage"

Anna looked at her… "Elsa…" she whispered "I will never hurt you… never. I promise…"

Elsa shook her head "don't promise me something you cannot keep! Don't pretend you suddenly care. I don't like you, I don't need you to like me, I…"

Anna silenced her with a kiss.

She heard the blonde's breath catch in her throat and her body going stiff. Anna slowly broke the kiss.

"Anna… what do you think you're doing?" Elsa whispered. Anna couldn't hear if she was angry or just stunned.

"You don't have to trust me right now…" Anna slowly kissed the elf again, still without getting any reaction out of her "… I'll prove myself"

"Wha… Anna stop talking nonsense.. you're drunk" Elsa mumbled.

"I know" Anna replied, slowly kissing her down the neck.

Elsa gave a soft moan "don't…"

"It's been too long since any of us have felt another body" Anna said and bit down on one of Elsa's tattoos, earning a surprised whimper from her pale lips "just for tonight"

Elsa closed her eyes "you love Kristoff"

"So do you" Anna said, making her way down her neck and towards her breasts "but I need this… you need this"

Blue eyes opened and searched for hers "this doesn't mean we are friends" the blonde slowly said.

Anna smiled "lovers?"

Elsa bit her lip "… for the night"

Anna's smile grew and she nodded "lovers for tonight… I have healed your wounds countless of times… now, let me heal your heart"

Anna kissed her and this time Elsa kissed back.

Alcohol, hormones and longing guided them through the night.

Two broken hearts, finding each other, beating as one.

* * *

 **Well that was the last one!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read this far :P**

 **Tyra004 has done the same idea, but with her favorite couple from Dragon Age: Fenris and Anders (Fenders)**

 **And yes, there is an awesome yaoi version of Frozen. You should check it out!**


End file.
